Besides you
by Peetamellarkandkatnisseverdeen
Summary: She sleeps alone. My heart wants to come home. Percy knew the words playing in his head were true, his heart wanted to go home. He wanted to see Annabeth again, even if he had no idea how. He finished the song in his head, even if she couldn't hear his words. One-Shot


The camp was having a peaceful morning, filled with kids, happily talking. A blonde haired, greyed eyed girl was happily sitting with her siblings, not worried about the blacked haired boy with sea-green eyes disappearance knowing that it was like one in the morning to him. It was later that afternoon when people started to notice his disappearance. By now, kids around camp would see glimpses of him, the famous Percy Jackson, and the lucky girl who got him all to herself.

Soon, the entire camp was looking for him. Kids went out of the camp, out of the Protective borders he once saved, into the city he saved last summer. They were looking for their leader. They stopped soon after, an order from Chiron, who knew he couldn't get Annabeth to stop, no matter what he said to her. She looked for him, knowing she wasn't the only one who couldn't live with out him. What they didn't know was that somewhere a thousand miles away from their home he was waking.

Percy sat on the cold, hard ground, and tried to get his thoughts strait. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair and looked around, and realized he was in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. Instead of feeling unsafe, he felt a sense of security. He felt around in his jeans pockets, hoping for something that could help him. Instead he pulled out useless items, a ballpoint pen and some carefully folded pieces of paper. On further inspection he noticed they were pictures, and unfolded them. There was four pictures total. He wondered if they could somehow help him.

The first one was one of a sleeping blonde. Her arm dangled of the side, her mouth slighty open.

Percy looked at the next picture, which had the same blonde in it, her grey eyes visible. He was surprised to see himself in the picture next to her, a smile on both of there faces. His messy hair looked worse than a quick 'run through' and had a slight idea of what happened a few moments before it was taken. By now, somewhere in the back of his head, a name tried to resurface.

Annie? No that wasn't right. He was way off.

Hopeful for some memory, he looked at the next one. It was obvious they weren't aware of this picture being taken. In this one, they were both dressed in Greek armor, weapons laying in the ground at their feet, bodies pressed together, lips barely brushing together. By now, he thought that were ever he came from, he had stalkers.

Annabel? No, that wasn't it either, but he knew he was closer.

He looked at the last picture, and knew it was his favorite one. It was him and the girl, at the top of a hill, with a tree. Percy's back was against the tree, the girl head in his lap, hands intertwined, both asleep. The sun setting behind them.

_Annabeth. _That's what her name is. Suddenly a whole bunch of memories came back. The first day he saw her, their first kiss, their first date. Everything he knew about Annabeth came to mind.

_She sleeps alone._

Percy thought about how worried Annabeth might be, and imanged her in her bed, sleeping alone, an idea he didn't like.

Miles away, Annabeth laid in bed staring at her favorite picture of her and Percy, trying to remember everything about him, his sent, his sea-green eyes, his jet black hair. Percy went through a list of the things he liked about her, no loved about, which was pretty much everything.

_My heart wants to come home. __I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

Wherever home was to them, he was detrimind to find it.

_She lies awake._

Percy knew she wouldn't be asleep in bed, she'd be lying there, awake, worried about him. Just like if she disappeared on him like that, he would do the same.

_I'm trying to find the words to say. __I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

Percy stared at the picture of them kissing. Trying to remember the warmth of her lips against his, and the warmth of her skin.

_She sleeps alone. My heart wants to come home._

Percy knew the words playing in his head were true, his heart wanted to go home. He wanted to see Annabeth again, even if he had no idea how. He finished the song in his head, even if she couldn't hear his words.

_"I wish I was, I wish I was."_


End file.
